Forever
by Glenda85629139
Summary: It's Aang and Katara's anniversary, and with the kids at Sokka's. They enjoy a romantic night together.


Aang and Katara had a wonderful life together. After ending the war 4 years ago. Aang got his dream girl and a beautiful family, what more can he ask for. Today was there anniversary and he had something special in mind for Katara. Aang asked if Sokka and Suki can watch over the kids for tonight. He planned a lovely dinner that he pre-paired, then nature will takes its course. He got home 3 hours before Katara did. She went out to grab a few supplies. Setting everything up, in the years he has learned a bunch of recipes thanks to the help of his lovely wife. After the table was set he quickly got changed, into a very handsome black suit and tie. He grabbed the rose that he picked from the garden.

"Aang I'm home." Katara said opening the door with grocery bags, she sat then down on the table beside the doorway. The lights where out, candles where lit everywhere with a few rose petals. She followed the path of roses until it came to a stop, the kitchen. She gasped as she saw a romantic candle lit dinner with a card in front of the table. She picked it up and read it.

 _All the words in the world could not even begin to describe how deeply I am in love with you, the moment I saw you until the never-ending heartbeat you have given me. You are not only my love, you are my soul my everything. As I write down these words I want you to know how lucky I'am to have you. We have changed over the years, but the sparkle in your eyes makes me fall in love with you all over again, and my love for you is even stronger. Thank you for letting me be your forever baby. I will always love you. Happy Anniversary. Love Aang 3_

She started to cry, as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Don't cry, even though you are still beautiful with those tears in your eyes." Aang whispers in her ear.

"Aang." she turned around now facing him.

"Aha that's better my smiling Katara." looking into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Did you do all of this?" Katara asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course, only the best for you my dear." Aang said handing her the rose.

"Aww Aang it's beautiful, thank you." Katara leaned in to give Aang a kiss. He kisses her back, she pulls away. "Are the kids home?! Katara ask as there foreheads together. "No, there over at Sokka's. It's just you and me tonight." Aang lead her to the table, he pulled out her chair as the gentleman he his, she gave him a thank you and sat down.

"So what's on the menu?" Katara said with a smile

"Well I have cooked one of your favourites, grilled tuna with tomato spaghetti." Aang taking his seat.

"Mmm..that sounds good." Katara said

"Champagne." Aang said holding the bottle

"Please." Katara replied, he poured some in her glass. "I would like to make a toast." Aang said lifting his glass Katara did the same. "You are what makes me keep breathing, your my light. Everything about you is amazing, I'am so great full for what you have done for me, these last past years have been the best part of my life. I love you from the bottom of my heart. Here's to many more wonderful years. Cheers." "Cheers" they both say as there glass clink, they begin to eat the delicious meal Aang made, talk about how there day was. When they where finished Aang started washing the dishes. Katara went to freshen up, he turned his head as he was done washing, there stood Katara with a black lace robe. Fitting her curves very well, Katara started walking forwards him. "Come to bed Aang, you wouldn't want to keep your wife waiting now would you." her arms around his waist.

"Have I ever told you how sexy and hot you are?" Aang asked

"Only every day." Katara said with a giggle. "I love you." Aang said

"I love you too." moving her arms around Aang's neck and kisses him passionately. Aang returns the kiss and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her body closer to his. He picked her up not breaking the kiss, she wraps her legs around his waist. Aang leads them to their bedroom, lays Katara down gently, removing his clothes exposing his six pack abs. Over the years he has become more muscular one of Katara's favourite things. Aang saw Katara checking him out, "Like what you see?" Aang asked with a smirk. "What I can't stare at my handsome husband." Katara response. Aang kisses her as he starts to remove her robe, leaving her in a black bra and panties. "You are breathtaking." Aang said looking into her blue eyes that he always gets lost in. He then removes her bra toss as he threw it on the floor, kissing her breast as he teases the other one with his fingers. She moaned out Aang's name softly, gentle kisses on her shoulder, then up to her neck. Katara feeling his warmth breath hitting her neck, sending shivers down her body. "Mmm..ohhh.." Katara moans, Aang slide his left hand under her panties as he felt her wetness. Katara lifts her hips and continues to moan in delight. He then gets rid of her panties as he gets off of the bed and removed his pants and socks, leaving him in his boxers. Aang gently grabs Katara's silky smooth legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed and got down on his knees. He begins to plant fiery kisses up and down her right thigh, while moving his hand up to massage her breast. Aang continued to kiss up and down her thigh until he moves to the other one, but instead of kissing her inner thighs, he licks and nibbles on her soft flesh.

"You don't know how much I want you, right now." Aang said. Katara breathing started to get heavy as Aang licks around her wet pussy, "Aang." Katara moaned as she ran her fingers through his bald head. Aang then kisses his way back up to Katara's lips, he starts to pull down his boxers. Katara moaned into the kiss as she began to taste Aang's lips and tongue. Aang pulls out a condom and rips it open and puts it around his cock and got in position, he couldn't rick the change of getting Katara pregnant. Aang started of slowly then quickening up the pace, pushing inside of her. She could feel it, Aang leans down to capture Katara lips as he continues the rhythm. He thrusts forward "A-Aang..I'm gonna..AHHH! Katara screaming out, as she cums for him. Aang breaks the kiss as he gazes into Katara beautiful eyes. "Your so beautiful." Aang tells her, he thrusts again as Katara arches her back and her toes curl. Whimpering out his name, "Are you okay?" Aang asked. "Yes. I'm fine, don't stop." Katara said. Her handsome man then moves his lips on to her neck, sucking and nibbling as she moans out rapidly. "Your all most there baby, just hang in there." Aang moans. Katara's clenched tightly around Aang's hard cock she felt her whole body trembling, he was ready to have her orgasm. "Com on, baby, come for me." Aang said as he intertwined there hands together, he starts going faster and faster as she screams out his name, she came for him as they try and catch there breaths. He slowly removes the condom then despising it in the garbage can, he lays down next to her as he grabs the covers and held her tightly to his chest.

"Happy Anniversary Katara." Aang said. Places a kiss on her hair.

"Happy Anniversary to you too Aang." Katara says kissing him, then they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
